


Waking Up and Falling

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts. It always hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt and title belongs to a friend. Hope you like it.

Sometimes Josh allows himself to think about Tyler.

He doesn't do often, because it hurts. It always hurts.

But he sometimes allows himself to think, think about all of the things that make his chest hurt. The way Tyler smiles, the way he laughs, the way his lips form Josh's name.

He loves every little thing that Tyler does, every little thing that makes Tyler who he is. (He loves Tyler, _God_.)

Josh hates this. He hates that he has to notice every little thing about Tyler, everything that makes him fall farther and farther in love, because he knows that Tyler doesn't notice. That Tyler doesn't love him back.

So he smiles, laughs, plays his drums, and sometimes he lies in his bunk and closes his eyes and doesn't, _doesn't_ , cry.


End file.
